NJ Fun!
by Nomiruuu
Summary: Mostly poems of some characters! Updated when I have time... XD
1. Agony and the Question

wondering and always

wishful thinking

in agony and pain

i see you from behind

thinking you are

much better than me

i want to confess

but this feeling kept

holding me back

it's more like a question

than a feeling

'_are you sure you want to be on my side?'_

Your are fit to be a queen

_while I am a boy of the forest_

_i don't have much pride and achievements_

there are many other better people than me

_yet you stay by my side, all the time_

Telling me not to worry


	2. Bowdown to Touku!

His name is Touku

With a u not a o

Nor he's a girl

But a dude

Trouble maker,

Prankster, or just

Some brat, he doesn't

Really care!

Nicknaming everyone

To no end, although

One person was a toughie

Making tons of songs

Just to make the

Ultimate theme songs ever

Anon magic into a girl

Won't do, cause something

Important to him for

The sake of his wish

Forever friends with

Ren-chi, Touya, and

Clumsy Binta (?)

N, of course

Is his friend

Treasured among others

Finding Mana's calling

Towards Platz 'Master'

Suggestive and strange

Along with pigtailed

Bibi's tsundere-ness

Very fun to tease

He's the someday

Champion of Unova

And Prince Touku Gray!


	3. Flipping Tables

if I got mad  
I would flip a table  
near me

i call it my job  
to flip tables at  
all people I get annoyed at

Don't like it?  
_Go burn and die_  
cause I'll do what I enjoy

Which includes  
flipping tables  
when I get mad

How do I even manage to do it?  
Heh. That's a secret


	4. Hunger at is worse!

I am quite hungry at the moment

At school with no lunch

How sad is that?

I have only 5 pokedollars

But I can't buy anything

from those dratted machines

Sure I tried

But it kept returning it to me

'We do not accept 5 dollars'

_Oh great!_

_Hunger is at it's worst_

_As I wither away in starvation_


	5. I don't know, if I should say

Ever since I met you

**I always knew you were like **

_Royalty or a prince_

_You were distant and cold at first_

But after a few days on our journey

_**You warmed up and became friendly**_

**I don't know…**

_If I should say_

Yet I feel I need to confess

I don't know how you would react

_Since you are richer and mighty as kings_

**While I am merely an ordinary commoner**

You might hate me for telling you this

But I'm not afraid,_ but I'm afraid_

_That you will not be my friend anymore_

What I shall confess, might be small thing to you

_**But it's important to me. **__I hope what I say shall not shock you…_

**I **_… l-love… you_


	6. I wonder about the past

often wondering

about the past

it's a scary thought

memories of my

only son being

kidnapped

and whisked away

into nothingness

all i did was grieve

and become ruthless

as ever…

i enjoyed simple

things in the past

such as rock collecting

among looking for

fossils

i did deeds that will

put my weight of

judgment down on

my doings

no one knowing

my true plan

all things took

place with Deoxys

using that Pokemon

to find my lost son

but everything loosing

control as things got

into ruins

with me saving Silver

causing me .. to lose

consciousness

comatose for few monthhs

along with attacks in health

i wonder if i can…

regret and be ashamed

of what all i did

in my past

who knows as time

will tell a bit shortly

later on… in time


	7. in midst of quietness and peace

alone in the lab

helping out the professor

along with minor things

and new trainers

I think of two girls

in the midst of

peace and quietness

one quiet and sometimes speak

when in need, being now

the Champion of Sinnoh

while the other reckless and hasty,

running and barging through things,

daughter of Tower Tycoon

i don't know

whether to call them

acquaintance,

or friends

but they make the mood lively

Hopefully I'll see them soon


	8. My Feelings in Pandora's Box

I have always cared for you  
You were like an older brother  
I don't want to confess

But I've always loved you  
Yet I don't want you to love me  
I feel it would be so much burden on you

I want you to be happy  
So don't worry about me  
find someone that will love you

_I have sealed my feelings__  
__in Pandora's Box_  
So I wouldn't get in the way of your life

Like as always  
we'll watch each other's back  
and be like brother and sister

I have found whom I love  
and I'm sure you will find yours too  
_if that person you love have hurt you_

I'll protect you no matter it takes  
_because you are my 'beloved brother'__  
__even if I had to open that Pandora's box_


	9. Liar You Liar

_You always lie_

_To cover something up_

Why must you lie?

_You can least tell me why_

_Is it something dangerous?_

_I'm lying because I need to_

_Maybe it is to save someone_

To protect something

_I can't lead you into destruction_

_Maybe it is and maybe it's not_

I know you are lying at this moment…

_How?_

You are crying as you speak your lies…


	10. Lonely At Heart

Feeling lonely was not my thing

But in my heart my conscience was always alone

I struggled in my heart to run away from this feeling

Yet it wouldn't let me escape

So I try everyday to speak with friends and not to be left alone

No one knew this struggle of mine, except me

Within myself, I cried every once a while to no one

Until someone actually broke into my façade of loneliness

They knew the whole time… and they talked to me

Those people who broke into my heart and broke my loneliness

They were my friends and cared for me

I then separated from my loneliness, now knowing I was foolish

Thinking I was alone, when in truth… I always had friends with me


	11. Lying Amnesiac

I may have claimed

I have amnesia

but do I truly have it?

I did not want to

make you to hate me

for lying but… it was

for an reason

everything that happened

on that island

felt like a dream

but when I have

the chance I'll

tell the truth

of why I truly lied

I want you to love me

but not as the old me in that

freak accident years ago

but who I am now


	12. Powerful Kicker!

she would kick

so hard and

it's so powerful

it could send me

to the galaxies

and to the Heavens

I could call her

a pro-kicker

but probably she world

beat me up

kicking everything

at great paces

and coordinates

She's super serious gal!


	13. Savior, Rattata, Mistaken

wandering alone

in the forest with

full innocence

although

dangers may come

a Dratini appearing at once

and I was scared but I was

pushed away by a girl with

red eyes battling skillfully

Teaching me an important

lesson and helping me

catch my first Pokemon

I treasure that memory

although she may have

forgotten, but I have not

Till the day, I was lazily

fishing, my hair all grown

wild and long, with me

being small

An older boy with

sparkling blue eyes

came running in

out of nowhere

calling me

'little girl'

and asking me

if i saw a Pikachu?

I ignoring the little girl

comment I ask my Rattata

and much to my suprise

the boy took my hands

asking me to help him

find his friend and my

savior Red of Pallet Town

All through a little

string of coincidences

I wonder… what would

happen if was never

mistaken as a girl…?


	14. Simply Odd Frienship

When I was younger

… I was alone, with

Dad at work, and I

being bullied by other kids

No one was my friend,

nor no one ever wanted

to play or hang around me

It was lonely years,

longing for a friend…

that understood me

but all I had was bullies

And no one to look to

for protection… as

mum died years before

Lonely years,

wishing for a friend…

happened

But things happened slowly

As things cannot go fast

It was the process of things

When a rumor of a new neighbor

moving in that was a girl my age

While being bullied, I was told

dreadful words… of my mother

being gone away, and

he was pulling on my hair

But everything stopped.

So did time and the teasing,

as a girl with short blonde

boyish hair and dashing

bright pearl looking eyes

Kicking my bully down,

claiming words that

ring in my ears and mind

till now, that make me

look up to her

I lost my daddy too!

So what if her mom is dead?

It's not your business!

You may call it admiration

or adoration, or something

else… but from what I see it

it's just simply friendship

The both of us are like

sisters with problems, but

we're the same, different

personalities and dreams.


	15. Such a sweet naivety she is

sweet and naive

friendly and shy

easy going and happy go lucky

this girl is so sweet

for her own good

yet her happiness can

never be toned down

unless you have hurt

her feelings and her friends

her happy disposition would be not

sweet and naive as anymore

it would be rather nice to have her

be kind and sweet as

typical


	16. sweet old childhood

___Wishing for a friend_

_Company to be with_

_And to play with_

From long ago

that wish came true

as I went to small town

called LittleRoot town

_Where I met a boy_

_with the funniest outfit_

All clean, and fancy

with his brown hair in

neat style, and _sharp_

_clear blue sapphire eyes_

_While I would be ashamed_

_Of what I would be wearing_

_As I was younger…._

Having rough short hair,

with my clear ruby red eyes

along with a bandage on my nose,

with bandages allover my arms

and legs, with a red dirtied old vest

Almost torn, with dark shorts,

and red shoes

Yet, with that the two of us

went along with one another

playing all day, just on

our special day, exploring

the forests and___talking_

_of our dreams _

All that fun

was ruined in a instant

as _an Salamence came_

_attack us_

I being fierce and loving

to battle, took the chance

to protect our prized little moment

earning_a split scar on my forehead,_

_ruining my skitty eared hat_

Turning towards the boy,

my old childhood friend

smiling at him, but my smile

faded away, as he was crying

saying these words

_Scary.. _

I wished could tell

him it was okay

but I couldn't

but all I could

was cry as he ran away

Although

it was a sad

memory to keep

but that was the

memory…

_that had my precious _

meeting with him

along with the fact

it had regrets, pains, and sadness

it had friendship but frantic

_it was the most greatest day to me_


	17. that beret

he's always wearing

that beaten up

old red beret

Refusing to part

from it although

it's old and dirtied

He claims it is his

most prized possesion

that he will never give up

old threads ripping out

with dark patches

he won't even give it up

that beret that he refuses to take off


	18. Whom to love

I have known

two great friends

and all a sudden

my hearts beat for

both of them

i like both of them

but i don't know

whom which to choose

it's frustrating

but i'll try to

find out whom to love


	19. You are like a mom in away

I don't know

if this sounds weird to you

but you are like a mom to me in away

I know what I said

is awkward

but when I'm around you

it feels like that

I may have a mom

But you are more caring

than my mom

and much friendly

and mother like

it's weird I guess

But I hope you don't mind me saying that


End file.
